


these wild young hearts

by m00nie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Child Loss, Trans Character, also rex and ahsoka arent here yet but they will be give it time, if i see one person fetishizing this i will stomp you to death with my hooves, t4t love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nie/pseuds/m00nie
Summary: With the galaxy being so big, agab doesn't really matter much. Until, of course, you find yourself as a high-ranking Jedi now pregnant with your wife's child.aka: basically got tired of the trans tag being all angst or porn. and thought too much about rots, clone wars season 7, and happy endings. and yes I'm trans
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin knew, logically, this should probably be a horrible moment. After all, he only came to the healing halls to talk about lower cramping. Not to find out he was  _ pregnant. _ If the Jedi Order found out—found out more specifically this was his  _ wife’s _ … well. A lot could happen.

In reality though, he couldn’t help but feel elated. He was  _ pregnant _ with his  _ wife’s child _ . Their  _ child. _ A baby, a breathing, kicking,  _ baby _ , currently making his piss glow green in the test tube the healer was holding. 

“Have you had any sexual relations, Skywalker?,” asked the healer—a nice, if dry, Rodian man, “I’d be lying to say you weren’t the only Jedi this has happened to. I’m mainly asking to know if we need to run any tests for STIs.”

“No,”  _ yes, and not the one-night stands you’re guessing about, _ “my mom—she actually conceived me through the force. I think it’s on my file actually.”

“Oh. Well then.”

“Yeah, it’s why I have an abnormally high midichlorian count.”

The healer nodded along, writing down on his datapad, “now, I do have to discuss your options with the result here.”

“Of course.”

“You can always carry the child. But, if you do plan to, you will have to stop your hormones, and discuss the fate of the child with a Jedi master. Like adoption. Or you could always have an abortion if you don’t want to go through with this, or think it could affect your health negatively.” 

Right. No attachments. The whole ‘this could ruin your life as you know it’ ordeal. “Uhm, I think I would need some time to decide.”

“Take all the time you need, General. Just come back to me when you made up your mind, and remember that you cannot take testosterone in the meantime, alright.”

“I understand. I think I might go meditate on this now, actually.”

Another nod, “if you have any questions, don’t be afraid to reach out to me or another Jedi. I’m sure they'd want to hear about another force-led conception, anyway.”

As he headed out, Anakin started his way down to his room. That is, until, he was called to another briefing. The entirety of it blurred together. 

A child. Growing inside him. Padme’s child. 

“Did you even listen to a word being said, Anakin?” Kenobi elbowed him as the projection went dark. 

“Sorry, no. Uhm, force stuff distracting me. Yeah.”

His mentor raised an eyebrow, “right, well, if you’re back on this plane of reality, we’re going back out to the outer rim in a few days. The sieges are still ongoing. Currently, we’re waiting for some intel to get back to us before departure.”

“Of course master. I’ll tell that to the 501st and get myself ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin paced as he awaited his wife, smiling widely. A child. They could have a child.

Padme opened the door, finally, and he grinned wider. “I’m sorry I took so long Anakin, politics,” she paused, “is there a reason you’re smiling like that at me?”

“It’s good news.”

“We have good news now a days?”

“Padme,” cusping his hands over hers, he led her to the couch, “I’m pregnant,” Anakin smiled.

She jerked back slightly, “but we’ve both been on hormones for over a decade.”

“We’re just lucky I guess,” his smile shifted, and there was a pause, “do you... want this?”

“I — this is a lot to take in, Anakin,” she took her hands back, getting up from the couch but not quite sure what to do with herself. “How did you even find out?”

“I went for a check up. My back was killing me and I thought I might have pulled a muscle or something, and nothing was wrong. They did more tests and... I’m pregnant. I told the healthcare worker it was the force. Like how my mom conceived me. They believe it for now and they can’t legally tell anyone—but...”

“But what?”

“They offered to get me an abortion. I don’t.... I don’t think I want that, Padme. Do you?”

“Anakin, this is a shock. I — I don’t know what to say!” She said, one hand over her mouth, another combing through the real hair leading into the elaborate senate wig. Anakin got up, and held her. She was shaking.

“We don’t have to go through with this. I would understand. I know it’s not the best timing.”

“No — I just,” she sighed, “I want this child. Of course I want this child, Ani.”

“Really?”

“Yes! Yes of course. I-I just thought it would be further down the line. I thought we would adopt. And we’re still in a war, you know?”

“I’m on the front lines. I know that better than anyone, Padme. But honestly, with everything happening, it might end soon. We’ve pushed the separatists pretty thin in resources.”

“But what if you fall, or get hit, and...yknow?”

“I’m not going to let that happen, alright?”

“And the Jedi order?”

“I’ll tell the medic I had a miscarriage. And I won’t start showing for a while.”

“And when you do?”

“We‘ll deal with it then,” he kissed her forehead, and Padme buried herself into his shoulder.

“I love you. I’m just...”

He smoothed out her hair, other hand rubbing small circles on her back, “I know. I know. Luckily, this kid has the best problem solvers in the galaxy for parents.”

“Can we raise them on Naboo?” was muffled, barely a whisper.

“Of course we can. I’d hate to raise a kid on Tatooine.”

The rest of the night was pretty nice, actually. Somehow, nothing world ending happened. They got to snuggle on the couch. Padme complained about bureaucracy, asked about the clones, asked if space still felt the same as when Anakin first saw it despite the reasons for travel now. He listened. He answered. He adored her. It was like this was a normal marriage between two young adults trying to make sense of everything. Not a secret, shameful, life ending thing. Just a marriage. Anakin even got to tease his  _ wife _ about how she had no real hobbies. He wasn’t much better, but it was still fun to have an upper hand on the teasing. Of course, until she inevitably retaliated back.

The night ended with the two of them facing each other in bed, foreheads touching.

“We’re going to have a baby, Ani,” Padme smiled, hand on his stomach. “A baby. A real baby.”

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it? And they’re already so blessed. They have you for a mother.”

They kissed and fell asleep, entwined in one another.

All the while, Anakin was putting off how he’d be gone for the next few months in the outer rim. Again. They didn’t need that tonight, though. He could deal with that later.

There would be so much for later.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin stared at the doors to the hall of healing, sighed, and went inside.

He knew how to act. He’d done it in countless missions. He just needs to fool the Rodian who told him he was pregnant in the first place. He was doing this for Padme, for his family. He knew he shouldn’t be so upset over it.

It wasn’t hard to find him, finishing up stitches on a clone.

“When you’re done, can we talk? In private?”

“Of course general. This will only take a moment.”

———

Brought to a different sector of the healing halls, the ones with separate treatment bays, Anakin sat on the exam table.

“What seems to be the issue, Skywalker?” The healer was casual, calm.

“Well, you know when we found out about the pregnancy?”

“Yes, I do. Have you come to a decision?”

“I’m afraid the force made that decision for me, doc.”

“Oh,” his face lowered, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s... okay.”

The healer paused for a moment before continuing, “ill be honest, we haven’t dealt with this issue with humans before. Most of the miscarriages we deal with are with species who don’t bond with their children or people who are only carrying because their species is dying out. If it helps, I could break the news to another Jedi if you need counseling. And, of course, there is medical treatment if something feels wrong in the future.”

“No thank you. I’d rather deal with this myself... I... hadn’t really gotten the chance to grow attached anyway, I’ve been mainly focused on the battlefield,” the healer nodded along, his genuine concern making this more awkward for Anakin than he’d expected. “I’d actually like this whole incident to be wiped from the record.”

“Of course General Skywalker. I’ll also put in an order to restart your hormone treatment again, if you want.”

“That would be great. Thank you.”

And that was it. His business here was done. Any obstacles from the order about this quelled for now.

But.

It felt wrong. Surely the kid couldn’t realize what he had said though... he still wanted them to know he loved them. He didn’t want them to leave. He waited until he was alone in his room to apologize to whoever was in there.

“Hello,” he whispered. His room was dark. It made this seem a little bit less weird, somehow. “Sorry... about earlier. And also if I’m doing anything to annoy you.”

No reply, nothing. And yet—

“I know... I don’t know you much. Maybe you know me better. I love you, okay? Maybe you’re sleeping. Rest up, yeah? Me and mom are so proud of you.”

Still nothing. He felt lighter, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Inevitably, as it always seems to do, later caught up with him. He had to leave in a few hours, he couldn’t push it back anymore— it had already been four days since he knew he’d have to break the news. He was in her apartment, again. The senate had been particularly quiet today. And so they sat outside, switching between watching the pitiful-looking fountain and the traffic going by.

“Padme,” as she looked up at him, he knew if he could stop time and just live here forever he would without question, “the outer rim sieges.”

“Do you have to go?”

“Yes.”

She sighed, leaned further into him. “You never said how far along you were.”

“Two months, I think.”

“I’m going to miss the pregnancy, aren’t I?”

“I’m sorry.”

It was quiet for a moment, caught between the fountain and traffic.

“Are you going to leave the order, Anakin?”

“Eventually.”

“Why not now?”

“I need to do this. I’m sorry.”

More quiet, more holding each other. More to discuss for later.

“I’ll miss you two.”

He closed his eyes, again trying to capture this moment forever, trying to ignore the swell of emotions building inside. “We’ll miss you too.”


End file.
